


Invitation Only

by Three Guesses (Thr3eGuess3s)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing, Please Don't Ask, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10133372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thr3eGuess3s/pseuds/Three%20Guesses
Summary: Scene re-write of 2X05 in which Lena asks Kara to be her date to the gala instead of just going as friends.I only wrote this because haulet over on tumblr was yelling about it and I got inspired





	

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is this? What am I doing with my life?

She was nervous. Full on heart racing, palms sweating nervous. Of course, she didn’t look it. No, to anyone that didn’t know her (that is to say, everyone), Lena Luthor was the very picture of calm; she kept her breathing steady and her eyes forward as the elevator continued its climb up the many floors of the CatCo Worldwide Media building. Why was she so nervous, you ask? Well, Lena Luthor was about to ask someone on a date to a fundraiser. Not a  _ date  _ date, of course, they were just going to go as friends. Yes. Just friends, that was the plan; she didn’t want to scare Kara off by asking her out too soon.

 

When the elevator finally reached the top, Lena let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding and marched confidently out of the doors, eyes scanning the room in front of her for a familiar blonde ponytail and an adorable smile.

 

She hoped she had the right floor; she’d asked at the reception desk downstairs and had been  _ told  _ that this was where Kara worked but what if the blonde was out? What if she was currently on another floor, leaving Lena to stand in the middle of the office, craning her neck around like an idiot?

 

Eventually though, the Luthor spotted her; she was stood next to a man and was currently in the process of removing said man’s feet from his desk.

 

Smiling in relief, Lena made her way purposely towards the two of them.

 

“Kara,” she called out.

 

The blonde spun around. She looked beautiful; her hair cascaded over her shoulders and her eyes sparkled gorgeously as they met Lena’s, making the Luthor’s heart speed up in a way that she tried to ignore.

 

“Lena?” Kara sounded surprised but pleased. “Surprise visit to CatCo?”

 

“No, um,”  _ God, Luthor, pull it together.  _ “I’m here to see you, actually.”

 

“You are?”

 

Lena nodded.

 

“L-Corp is hosting a party this weekend; it’s a gala fundraiser for the children's hospital after that  _ horrific  _ attack on their new building.” She took a breath. The plan went out of the window. “I was… hoping you’d be my date?”

 

_ Well done, _ she internally scolded herself.  _ Ask out your only friend in the city, why don’t you? _

 

But she didn’t have much time to dwell on her possible error because the man that was sat next to where they were stood suddenly jumped to his feet.

 

“Gala? Is that like a party?” he asked, waving a strawberry-flavoured sweet around.

 

“No.” Kara answered before Lena had the chance. “It’s not.” She turned to face the Luthor again. “And do you mean like a  _ date  _ date?” Her hand jumped up to fiddle with her glasses.

 

“I - yes?” Lena stuttered and then mentally slapped herself. “If you want it to b-”

 

“Yes! I, um, I mean, yes?”

 

The blonde fidgeted nervously and grinned at the other woman

 

“Well then,” Lena all but purred, attempting to play it cool and, hopefully, succeeding. “A  _ date  _ it is.”

 

They smiled at each other for a moment, Kara blushing beautifully.

 

Then the moment was broken by the unnamed man who was still hovering over the blonde’s shoulder.

 

“I  _ love  _ parties,” he told her. “Could I come, too?”

 

Lena took one look at the man and decided that she didn’t like him one bit. Who was he to just invite himself to  _ her  _ gala? She opened her mouth to to inform him that, no, he would  _ not  _ be allowed to attend her fundraiser but Kara beat her to it.

 

“No.”

 

They both looked at him as he opened his mouth to protest.

 

“I’m afraid it’s invitation only,” Lena explained. 

 

“But,” he looked confused, his eyes flicking back and forth between the two women, “Kara-”

 

“Is my  _ date _ ,” she finished, almost growling. “What’s your name?”

 

“Mike.” He smiled at her, probably trying to win her over. “Of the interns.”

 

“Well, Mike of the Interns,” it took great effort not to spit out the name, “if you wish to attend then you shall either have to receive a written invitation or find someone’s plus-one to be.” Her voice was cold. “Unfortunately for you,” she made a show of looking him up and down, “that might turn out to be difficult; most of my guests have standards.”

 

She turned away from him and focused her attention back on Kara.

 

“I’ll text you the details?”

 

“I- yeah! That- that sounds great, I’ll - yeah.”

 

She grinned, Lena smiled back.

 

The dark haired woman made to leave but stopped and turned back around.

 

“You know, most people wouldn’t touch a Luthor with a ten-foot pole,” she told Kara. “It... ” she bit her lip, “it means a lot to me that you’d be my date.”

 

The blonde smiled.

 

“Of course I would, Lena.”

 

She reached out and grabbed the other woman’s hand.

 

“I’m honoured.”

 

Lena’s breath caught in her throat and she practically beamed as her heart did a strange little fluttery thing.

 

“I should leave you to your work,” she said reluctantly after a while. “I’ll pick you up at seven on the day?”

 

“Great!” Kara smiled. “See you then!”

 

“Bye.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Lena smiled again and turned away, grinning to herself like an idiot as she made her way back towards the elevator.

 

_ She had a date _ .

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! Go Lena!
> 
> Anyway, yeah, I only wrote this because it was mentioned on tumblr and I had an idea. I posted it there the other day but now I've just thought 'screw it, I'll stick it here as well' and so here we are!
> 
> Speaking of tumblr, if you want to yell at me on it or just come have a conversation, I can be found here
> 
> https://thr3eguess3s.tumblr.com/
> 
> Aaaaaand that's all I have to say about that.
> 
> See you next time,
> 
> Three


End file.
